Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to load analysis in electrical systems. More particularly, embodiments relate to using time domain analysis of system line voltage to identify, classify and distinguish between electrical loads.
Discussion
Electrical load analysis may be used to monitor the operation of devices, appliances and equipment connected to the electrical systems of buildings, residences, and other facilities. Current sensing solutions may involve installing either a current transformer in the main circuit breaker or numerous smaller in-line current sensors at the point of connection of each load to the system. Due to safety concerns, the current transformer installation may require skilled electricians and a complete shutdown of the electrical system. Moreover, the in-line current sensor installations may be time consuming, costly and complex to manage, particularly if many loads are being monitored. While recent developments may have been made with regard to voltage and current monitoring of electrical loads, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, conventional voltage sensing solutions may require complex frequency domain analysis (e.g., harmonics analysis at very high bit resolutions and data frequency) in order to achieve reliable results.